Shatter Me
by Lili Les Reveries Tawana
Summary: Une one shot,song fic sur l'amitié que j'espère vous apprécierez


**Voici un song-fic sur Tecna et Musa. C'est aussi un hommage à Lindsey Stirling et Lzzy Hale qui ont réaliser cette chanson. Je n'ai  
><strong>

**bien sûre aucun droit d'auteur sur cette chanson. Bonne lecture. (La traduction française n'est pas fiable à 100%)**

**Pensée de Tecna :**

-_Mais où sont ils ?J'ai enfiler n'importe quoi pour être à l'heure et ils ont encore le culot d'être en retard !_

Je regardais Stella s'énerver toute seule. On attendais les garçons pour aller en ville mais ils avaient du retard ce qui mettait mon amie dans tout ses états...

-_Voyons Stella,calme-toi. Ils ne sont en retard que de cinq minutes douze secondes et treize centième. _Aie-je dit pour la calmer.

_-Rââââh. _Tecna,tu ne comprend rien. _Avec ces cinq minutes de retard j'aurai pu m'habiller plus convenablement et toi aussi pour la même occasion !_

Et c'était repartit pour la critique vestimentaire. C'était pour Stella la meilleur façon de se défouler

-_Pour info,Timmy se fiche un peu de ce que je mets._

_-Eh ben c'est bien dommage._

_-Stella!_Dirent les autres Winx.

-_Ben, que ce que j'ai dit ?_

_-Sais tu ce que ai le tact?_Demanda Layla

-_...Oui,enfin...Je crois. _Balbutie Stella

_-Un petit cours s'impose..._Soupire Flora

Pendant que les filles donnent un petit cours à Stella,je me suis vite éclipser. Même si je suis habituée aux remarques peu agréable de mon amie sur mon look je suis triste...C'est compliquer mais à chaque fois que l'on me fait une remarque blessante je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à des choses qui me rende triste,le fait que je sois malade,que je suis quelqu'un de facile à insulter puisque que je ne réagis pas...

En m'asseyant dans l'herbe je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est d'éclater en sanglots. J'essaye de me changer les idées. Je prend mon portable pour mettre de la musique...Alors,musique,artistes...Tiens?Tia ? Aaah oui c'est vrai...Ma cousine joue du violon lors des vacances elle a créer une chanson et elle souhaitais mettre des paroles dessus mais elle n'a pas trouver. Elle m'avait demander de réfléchir à des paroles qui conviendrait. Je lance et la musique et là je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à chanter...

**I pirouette in the dark ****_Je fais des pirouettes dans le noir _****  
>I see the stars through me <strong>**_Je vois les étoiles à travers moi_****  
>Tired mechanical heart <strong>**_Le coeur artificiel est fatigué_****  
>Beats 'til the song disappears <strong>**_Il battra jusqu'à ce que la chanson cesse_**

**Somebody shine a light ****_ Que quelqu'un allume une lumière_****  
>I'm frozen by the fear in me <strong>**_Je suis paralysée car j'ai peur_****  
>Somebody make me feel alive <strong>**_Que quelqu'un me donne l'impression de vivre_****  
>And shatter me <strong>**_Et m'anéantisse_****  
>So cut me from the line <strong>**_Alors changez-moi de rangée _****  
>This is, spinning endlessly <strong>**_Ça n'arrête jamais _****  
>Somebody make me feel alive <strong>**_Que quelqu'un me donne l'impression de vivre_****  
>And shatter me <strong>**_ Et m'anéantisse_**

**Shatter me ****_Anéantissez-moi_****  
>Somebody make me feel alive <strong>**_Que quelqu'un me donne l'impression de vivre_****  
>And shatter me <em>Et m'anéantisse<em>**

**Musa :**

Les garçons tardent et ça commencent franchement à m'énerver. Quoi que je ne suis pas impatiente de revoir Riven. On s'est encore disputer par téléphone hier. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nos conversations téléphonique se finissent toujours comme ça ! Voilà,maintenant je suis déprimée. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec les autres pour faire la morale à Stella. Je préfère m'éloigner,rester un peu seul,pleurer peut-être et puis ça ira mieux. Comme Tecna,je l'ai vue s'éloigner tout à l'heure. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle ressent,elle est triste. Son problème c'est que c'est une fille trop fière. Elle refuse de montrer ses faiblesses.

Me voilà,enfin,arriver à cet arbre où j'aime bien aller quand je me sens seule. Je m'assis et j'écoute le silence qui règne...Tiens?Ce n'est pas le silence que j'entends. C'est une chanson avec un fond de violon. Ce n'est pas loin je vais me rapprocher. Un pas ,deux pas,trois pas,...J'y suis. Mais c'est Tecna ! Elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle a un jolie voix,puissante et elle chante juste Qu'elle cachottière celle-là. Je continue d'écouter

**If only the clockwork could speak ****_ Si seulement le mécanisme pouvait parler _****  
>I wouldn't be so alone <strong>**_Je ne serais pas si seule_****  
>We burn every magnet and spring <strong>**_Nous brûlons chaque aimant et ressort_****  
>And spiral into the unknown <strong>**_Et nous fait tournoyer vers l'inconnu_**

**Somebody shine a light ****_Que quelqu'un allume une lumière _****  
>I'm frozen by the fear in me <strong>**_Je suis paralysée car j'ai peur_****  
>Somebody make me feel alive <strong>**_Que quelqu'un me donne l'impression de vivre_****  
>And shatter me <strong>**_ Et m'anéantisse_****  
>So cut me from the line <strong>**_Alors changez-moi de rangée_****  
>This is, spinning endlessly <strong>**_Ça n'arrête jamais _****  
>Somebody make me feel alive <strong>**_Que quelqu'un me donne l'impression de vivre_****  
>And shatter me <strong>**_Et m'anéantisse_**  
><em><br>_

**If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly ****_Si je brise le verre,alors je devrai ensuite m'envoler_****  
>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive Il n'y a p<strong>**_ersonne pour me rattraper si je plonge_****  
>I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same <strong>**_J'ai peur du le changement et que les jours _****_restent identiques _****  
>The world is spinning but only in gray <strong>**_Le monde tourne mais seulement en gris_****  
>If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly <strong>**_Si je brise le verre,alors je devrai ensuite m'envoler_****  
>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive Il n'y a personne pour me rattraper si je plonge<br>I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same ****_J'ai peur du changement et que les jours_**** r****_estent identiques_****  
>The world is spinning but only in gray <strong>**_Le monde tourne mais seulement en gris_****  
>Only <strong>**_Seulement_**

**Somebody shine a light ****_Que quelqu'un allume une lumière _****  
>I'm frozen by the fear in me <strong>**_Je suis paralysé car j'ai peur_****  
>Somebody make me feel alive <strong>**_Que quelqu'un me donne l'impression de vivre _****  
>And shatter me <strong>**_Et m'anéantisse_****  
>So cut me from the line <strong>**_Alors changez-moi de rangée_****  
>This is, spinning endlessly <strong>**_Ça ne s'arrête jamais_****  
>Somebody make me feel alive <strong>**_Que quelqu'un me donne l'impression de vivre_****  
>And shatter me <strong>**_Et m'anéantisse_**

**Me ****_Moi_****  
>Shatter me <strong>**_Anéantissez-moi_****  
>Somebody make me feel alive <strong>**_Que quelqu'un me donne l'impression de vivre _****  
>And shatter me <strong>**_Et m'anéantisse_**

**Pensée de Tecna :**

Eh ben. On dirait que j'ai trouver de bonnes paroles. Elles sont toutes fraîches dans ma tête et je ne suis pas prête de les oublier. Je les enverrais à Tia ce soir. Elle va être ravie...

-_Tecna!Tu chante très bien. On te le déjà dit ?_

On non,Musa?Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là?Je suis gêner maintenant !

-_Eh pas besoin d'être gênée. Je ne dirai rien aux autres si tu veux._ Dit elle en souriant devant mon embarras.

-_Oui .S'il te plaît._

Notre conversation a été couper par le bruit d'un vaisseau qui survolait Alféa.

-_Aah c'est les garçons...Tecna tu ne dois pas prendre en compte ce que dis Stella._

_-Je sais...Et toi tu ne devrais pas t'en faire à propos de Riven._

_-Mais comment tu sais ça ?_

_-On n'est pas meilleures amies pour rien._

_-Ça c'est vrai. Allez tu viens ?_ Répondit elle en me tendant la main.

Je pris sa main et on couru ensemble vers le vaisseau. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils partent sans nous !

**J'ai réaliser cette one-shot song-fic comme ça et je n'en suis pas peu fière. C'est de l'impro pure.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Si vous souhaitez découvrir le clip je mets le lien sur mon profil.**


End file.
